Rwby: When You Say Forever
by Crescent Heart Eclipse
Summary: A White Rose and Bumblebee fic. Mostly friendship/romance. Rated M for some parts of the story in the future. Starts after Weiss's change in treatment of Ruby.
1. Best Teammate You Will Ever Have

**Author's Note: This is my first Fanfic. I enjoy RWBY. The White Rose and Bumblebee Pairings are my favorite pairings. I hope you enjoy! Feedback is appreciated.**

**Update, 11/11/14: Grammar and punctuation issues. Also, I took Maple Leaf's advice to all of the first 4 chapters, while improving that which was done on chapters 3 and 4.**

**Chapter 5 will be updated at a later time.**

**Title: Best Teammate You Will Ever Have**

**Characters: Weiss, Ruby, Blake, Yang**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Summary: Ruby wakes up and wonders what changed to make Weiss suddenly so nice.**

Sunlight shined into team RWBY's dorm, warming Ruby's face as she slept. She woke up, and stretched, yawning. She had fallen asleep studying. She thought back to the night before.

'Weird dream,' she thought. 'Weiss came in, woke me up and gave me coffee. Then she said she would be the best teammate I would ever have. Weiss wouldn't do that though, would she? It would be nice…to get to know her better.'

She then looked at the time. It read 8:00 am. They had one hour before their class started. She jumped of her bunk, realizing the others were still asleep. She grabbed her whistle, and blew it. Blake jumped at the loud noise.

Weiss sat up and glared at Ruby before saying harshly, "Would you not do that? It was right beside my bed." Yang rolled over and muttered, "Whattimeisit?" Ruby said, "We have one hour before class. We have to go." Blake looked at Ruby for a minute before commenting, "We don't have class today."

Ruby was embarrassed as it dawned on her that Blake was right. She apologized to her team before climbing onto her bed. Yang was already snoring again. Blake decided to read before trying to rest again. Weiss sat on her bed, feeling bad at how she snapped at Ruby.

_She was only trying to make us on time for class. So much for 'best teammate you will ever have.' Damn it, Weiss._ She tried to think of a suitable way of apologizing.

Meanwhile, Ruby was thinking about what Ozpin had said to her. _I messed up. I need to be more on top of things._ She rolled over, and noticed a coffee mug by her.

She hear Weiss say from below her bunk, "Ruby, I'm sorry for snapping at you. That wasn't being a good teammate. Maybe you shouldn't stay up all night studying."

Ruby realized that things actually had changed. An idea came to her. "Weiss, maybe later…we could study together? I mean, maybe…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say.

She heard Weiss reply "Yes, Ruby. Maybe I can give you some tips on studying as well."

Blake looked up from her book and saw Ruby and Weiss seemed happy about the idea, Ruby more so than Weiss. She smiled and teased "so the Ice Princess is coming out of her shell now? You two will be become the best of friends. Weiss will be the best teammate you will ever have."

Weiss glared at her at being called the title 'Ice Princess,' but at Blake's last comment she asked "You were awake?"

Blake laughed. "Yang's snoring kept me up half the night. I honestly don't know how you could have even slept as a child, Ruby."

Ruby immediately looked sad. "I wasn't living with Yang when I was that young,' she said dejectedly. Blake realized she just touched on a sensitive matter and chose to stay silent.

Ruby slid off her bed and said, "I'm going to the cafeteria to eat breakfast now."

Weiss said, "Aren't you going to shower and get dressed? You can't go around looking like you just rolled out of bed."

Ruby thought about it and decided Weiss was right. She grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom.

Once the door shut, with a bit more force than necessary, Yang sat leaned her head over the bunk and said "That's a very upsetting topic for her, Blakey. And sorry for keeping you up. Nobody ever told me I snored."

Blake looked up wondering if Yang had been faking sleeping. Yang knew her question. "Your laughing woke me up. I wasn't faking. By the way, it's a beautiful sound, Blakey."

Blake felt a bit guilty about waking her partner up, before hearing the compliment and blushing. "Thank you. Wait…Blakey? Did you just call me Blakey?"

Yang asked, "You don't like it?"

Blake hesitated, before replying, "No, I didn't say I didn't like it. I was just surprised."

Yang smiled. "Well, my Beautiful Blakey, maybe we should get some more sleep. Unless you want to keep reading THAT," pointing at the book in her hands, Ninjas of Love.

Blake blushed again at the compliment, then looked down and turned crimson. Yang laughed and said "You're so easy to tease Blakey. Though I have to say your taste in certain," she searched for the right word before, "situations, is interesting."

The black haired girl rushed to put the book away before lying on her bed and facing the wall.

Weiss said "Are you two really that perverted? Blake how could you read that smut?"

Blake sat up and proclaimed, "It's not smut. It's romance that just happens to be a bit descriptive." Then she asked "How do you know what it's about? If you think it's bad, why have you read it?"

Weiss said, "I did a report before on extremely perverted stories. The reviews said that was one of the smuttiest. So I picked it, for a top grade. Which I got."

Blake argued, "It's not smut."

Yang cut in, "Come on, Ice Princess. You can't say you don't have fantasies. Anyone who chooses to write about that, has certain motives."

Weiss yelled, "Don't call me Ice Princess! And No! I don't. It was purely academic!"

Ruby had walked out of the shower just in time to see the last of the argument. She decided Yang had tortured Weiss enough. "Weiss, you can take a shower now. Then let's get to somewhere less unsettling."

Weiss took the opportunity. Ruby glared at her sister. "Yang, don't sabotage her. She's being a good teammate and you are going to push her out. Remember what happened in Signal?"

Yang mock-gasped and said, "Are you blackmailing me, sis? Because I know things that might make your day very embarrassing."

Ruby stared at her and said flatly, "I know worse about you. Besides, I don't feel like secrets should be kept from best friends. So you have nothing."

Yang eyed Ruby carefully before admitting, "Well played."

Ruby said, "By my authority as team leader, I order you, Yang Xiao Long, to keep your perversions to yourself. Otherwise there will be punishment. Now lay down and shut up." And sat on her bed to wait for Weiss.

Yang obliged, grumbling "Team leader punishment. This isn't over."

**A/N: There's chapter one. I intend to upload chapters hopefully on a weekly basis. Depends on how my college requirements turn out for the times in question. **

**Reviews and feedback are welcome.**


	2. Compliments

**Author's note: Hey, everyone. I know I said I intended to update on a weekly basis. But I got the time, and I figured you wanted chapter 2! So here you go.**

**Update, 11/11/14: Grammar and punctuation issues. Also, I took Maple Leaf's advice to all of the first 4 chapters, while improving that which was done on chapters 3 and 4.**

**Chapter 5 will be updated at a later time.**

**Title: Compliments**

**Characters: Weiss, Ruby, Yang**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance**

**Summary: Ruby and Weiss have some unexpected talks.**

_Weiss's POV_

Weiss closed the door and leaned against it, sighing. Yang was more of a headache than she anticipated, now in the literal sense. She rubbed her temples, trying to ease the strain. She heard Ruby berate Yang in her defense. She smiled. Then Yang's reply made her blood run cold. She had no doubt Yang would follow through, even if it was her sister. The tone was evident enough.

At Ruby's counter, Weiss thought _best friend? Am I really her best friend?_ She had never had any real friends, but a best friend? She was touched that Ruby thought such, but her naiveté was going to make things difficult. _If I could have a best friend, it would be someone like her. She's kind, caring, friendly, beautiful-wait why did I just call her beautiful?_

She shook her head, the headache was interfering with her thoughts. She heard Ruby's declaration of authority. She thought it was admirable, but she was worried. Someone like Yang would not take that lying down.

She decided to take a shower, before the dorm became trouble again.

_Ruby's POV_

Ruby heard the water start after she sat on the bed. She wondered if Weiss had overheard what she had said. The room became tense and silent. _What do I say when she comes out? It might have been a bad idea to start this with Yang._

She looked up to see the blonde smiling maliciously at her. Ruby knew that look, it meant trouble. Yang had something planned and Ruby didn't think it was pleasant. She tried to not panic.

Yang's smile grew even wider before: "Hey, sis. Why so scared? What happened to all that talk about best friends with no secrets? Are you going to tell Weiss about your 'secret collection' or your-"

Ruby immediately shot back "What if people find out about your weekend over the summer?"

Yang sat up straight. "No," she said in a low voice, as Ruby went on,

"What about Valentine's Day? Or even last Christmas?"

At that last one Yang flinched and said "How did you find out?" before realizing her mistake "I...uh…don't know what you're talking about."

Ruby was the one with the wicked smile this time. "Really? Because I seem to recall a certain letter with some words that say different."

Yang looked at her sister with a deadpan expression. "Don't you DARE bring that up."

Ruby kept her face level, but inside she was filled with dread. _I backed her into a corner._ She saw her sister switch from fear to rage and back. Ruby got up as she heard the bathroom door open. She grabbed Weiss's hand and pulled her out of the dorm, while the snow-haired girl let out an "eep!"

_Weiss's POV_

Weiss looked indignant at being dragged by Ruby. "Ruby, where are you dragging me to?"

When there was no answer she said, "Ruby Rose, I will not be just hauled off to some unknown place against my will!" Then she heard a loud explosive sound from behind her. Ruby activated her semblance.

Weiss saw rose petals erupt and fall as Ruby sprinted away, still pulling her by the hand. She recognized the petals as evidence of the younger girl's semblance. They didn't seem to be moving that fast though. Then Weiss saw a student up ahead. He seemed like he stopped in mid-step. As they neared him, she recognized him as Sky, from team CRDL. His position was almost like he was frozen in time. She was confused as she looked around and saw the same thing all around her.

Ruby stopped running as she and Weiss reached the library. She said, "Yang hates libraries. She thinks I don't like them either. She's right. So she shouldn't look for us here."

Weiss just stared at Ruby, noticing everything around them was normal again. Weiss asked, "What happened?"

Ruby looked down at the floor and said guiltily, "I pushed Yang too far." Weiss nodded, acknowledging the danger. "And what just happened in the hall?"

Ruby didn't seem to catch on, so Weiss added. "While we were running. You used your semblance, right?"

Ruby answered, "Remember how I said, in the forest, I wasn't slow? Well, my semblance is speed. When I use it, I kinda move faster than everything else."

Weiss recognized the concept. _I never thought anyone could move that fast. Even with a semblance, that's completely not physically possible! But, I just saw proof. I was in that proof._ She looked at Ruby, knowing all the possible trouble such a trait could imply. Ruby didn't seem to be a person to do anything like that, but Weiss didn't know much about the girl.

Ruby pulled Weiss into the library. She seemed a bit calmer now. Weiss noticed that their hands were still connected. She blushed at that. _How did I never notice?_

She said, "Ruby, could you let go of my hand now? I'm perfectly capable of walking by myself." Ruby looked at her. She saw Weiss's embarrassment and she let go. "I'm sorry, Weiss! I was just…I didn't want to leave you behind." She heard how that sounded and added, "I didn't want Yang to hurt you. She's kinda without a brain, when she's angry."

Weiss looked at her and said, "Yang, have a brain? I think she's got flaming sludge or something in that head most of the time."

Ruby said, "Well, my sister doesn't think before she acts most of the time. She is a blonde, you know?"

Weiss smirked, "You did not just make a blonde joke about your sister."

Ruby laughed and Weiss joined in. She had never heard Weiss laugh before. It was a beautiful sound. Lyrical and angelic. 'It's like she could open the heavens' she thought.

Weiss stopped laughing and looked at her in shock. "WHAT?" Ruby realized she had just said that in front of Weiss, not in her head. Weiss was quickly turning crimson. Ruby started to apologize, when Weiss said, "I…don't think…anyone…has ever said…something…so…beautiful…about me." Ruby blurted out, "You're gorgeous! Nobody could say any different!"

Weiss looked away, as Ruby realized she might have crossed a line. Ruby went the color of her namesake. "Uh, I-I-I, um, um, I-I'm s-s-sorry." She stammered. Weiss said, "Thank you," in a voice Ruby had never heard the snow-haired girl use before.

It was _shy? Touched?_ Ruby didn't know why she said that or why Weiss was acting so strange, but she wasn't yelling at Ruby. That was a plus.

Weiss said, "Let's go study." Ruby groaned. She followed Weiss to a table.

**A/N: There's chapter 2. The next chapter should show Blake and Yang after Ruby fled with Weiss in tow. See you all in chapter 3!**


	3. Incandescence

**Author's Note: Hello again. Here is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Update, 11/11/14: Grammar and punctuation issues. Also, I took Maple Leaf's advice to all of the first 4 chapters, while improving that which was done on chapters 3 and 4.**

**Chapter 5 will be updated at a later time.**

**Title: Incandescence**

**Characters: Blake, Yang**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Blake and Yang have a heart to heart.**

_Blake's POV_

Blake watched the two girls leave. She was concerned.

_Not what I was expecting. This is bad, and will only get worse if it is left to continue._ She tried to find out what would be the best way to diffuse the situation. She couldn't come up with a suitable answer.

Blake started feeling like she was overheating. She started sweating. It felt like she was being roasted in an oven. It just kept getting hotter. It was like she was next to a fire. It seemed like it was burning, really close. Almost like _right above her?_ Her eyes widened in shock as she realized the source of the heat. Before she could move or say anything, the time bomb above her bed went off.

Blake had never thought such flames could be so forceful. It was like a supernova went off in the dorm. Blake went with the only thought she could: _Run far and fast._ She fled the infernal blaze that threatened to consume her, and everything in the dorm, in Yang's rage. She didn't look back, not once. She was grateful for her speed and agility. Outside in the hall, she continued to run. She didn't know where she was going, she just wanted to go anywhere that she wasn't going to be burned alive.

_Yang's POV_

Yang watched her sister flee, as if running for her life. Yang was pissed off. _Never play with fire. You will get burned._ Yang was getting more and more enraged at the fact that her sister even mentioned that letter.

_She should never have used that against me. That red snot-nosed ass. All for that crazy white bitch. They're damn traitors. I will show them. They will pay for this! No one ever betrays Yang Xiao Long! Not without suffering and pain as punishment._ Her thoughts continued to fuel rage and hatred. Then her semblance went out of control.

As her rage tried to consume everything in waves of incandescent flames. She saw her partner run as the flames billowed outward from the bed. Blake came extremely close to being reduced to nothing but ash.

At the thought of Blake being dead by Yang's uncontrollable rage, Yang felt fear. Fear of losing Blake. And something else. Her chest hurt as the image of Blake in ashes arose in her mind. Yang then felt some weird feeling on her face. She touched her cheeks. They were wet with tears. The flames were no longer emanating from her. But their damage was already done. And the dorm was devastated. It was still burning too. Yang ran for help, anyone who could stop the dorm from its fate of burning till nothing remained. She ran into someone in her panic and fell over. So did the woman in question.

She heard a harsh voice say, "Miss Xiao Long, can you tell me why your team's dorm looks like a furnace was let loose inside it?"

At that point, the flames reached the door. Yang looked up in horror as Glynda Goodwitch was staring at the destruction that she had started. She picked the professor up and ran, carrying her in a completely undignified fashion. Glynda pulled out her scroll and yelled into it for the fire to be put out. At the other end, Ozpin obliged with a call, while instructing the two to leave the building quickly.

Yang said, "Sorry in advance for this, Professor."

As Glynda looked confused and was about to ask, "What are you-"

Yang switched the teacher to over her left shoulder, while activating Ember Celica on her right. Then she slammed the two of them, her fist first, through the closest window.

Yang used Ember Celica in the same way she did during her launch from initiation, albeit with one hand. This made her off-balance and she hit the ground, rolling. Glynda hit the ground one second after, though not with the same force as Yang. As they lied there groaning, they didn't seem physically injured. Though they still hurt terribly.

Yang looked up as she saw the flames through the window of her dorm. Glynda said curtly, "You have some explaining to do."

Yang nodded in weak acceptance and fell back, exhausted and not wanting to do anything but just lie on the ground.

_Blake's POV_

Blake sped through the halls of the school, expertly dodging any and all obstacles through sharp reflexive reaction. She found herself in the cafeteria. She kept running until she was outside. She ran into the courtyard. She heard another explosion, though smaller, and the sound of shattering glass. She looked up as she ran to the only cover she could find: behind the fountain.

She saw Yang, with a very pissed-off-looking Glynda over her shoulder, falling from the window that she had apparently busted right through. She watched as her partner hit the ground, followed by her teacher.

After a few minutes, she heard, "You have some explaining to do."

She thought _Oh no. Yang and Ruby are going to get expelled from Beacon. I can't let that happen. No, never that. I need to talk with Yang._

She saw Glynda slowly get up and then yank her partner to her feet. She looked up and saw the flames dying down in the dorm. Apparently, the fire was being put out. But the source of that fire needed to be controlled. She followed the two stealthily. Yang looked about to collapse, and probably would have if not for Glynda's vice grip. She saw an opportunity and made her decision.

She ran up, "Professor Goodwitch, I think Yang needs to go to the infirmary, before being interrogated. She won't be able to say anything if you take her to question her before she can recover." Blake decided to play her trump card, "She did save your life, just now."

Glynda said flatly, "Fine, Miss Belladonna. You may take your partner to the infirmary. But don't think your team is out of trouble just because this troublemaker decide to play the hero. We both know she burned your dorm. And I WILL find out why."

Blake showed no emotion at that. Instead she said, "Thank you."

Then she took her partner and half-led, half-carried her to get treatment. Once out of earshot, she said, "Yang, you just blew up like a supernova in our dorm because your sister said something before thinking. And you are the one who started the argument. Also, I could have been burned to a crisp." She looked and saw Yang with tears running down her face.

Then she heard Yang say "I'm so sorry Blake. I never wanted to hurt you. If you died because of me, I don't think I could ever forgive myself." She started sobbing, and continued, "I'm a terrible person. I can't ever stand the thought of losing you, and especially not like that. Not by me being stupid." Then she went unconscious.

Blake heard her partner confess her remorse, but could have sworn at the last point of consciousness, she thought she heard a faint "I love you, Blakey. Don't hate me." She blushed and hurried to the infirmary.

_Yang's POV_

Yang felt pain all over. She heard a weird beeping sound. She opened her eyes and winced as light pierced in. She looked away and saw Blake sitting next to her. She tried to speak, but no sound came out. She swallowed, tried to speak again, and only ended up coughing. Blake got up and said, "Don't try to speak. Just rest. I'll call the doctor and let him know you are awake."

Blake pressed a button, as Yang thought _doctor? I feel like I've been killed and brought back to life, with the pain of dying still remaining. What happened?_

She saw Blake lean over her and say, "I'm glad you're still alive. Ruby has been depressed, and crying for the past week, as have the rest of your team. I also want to know what you meant by what you said." She sat back and waited for the doctor to come in.

Yang mulled over what Blake had said, _still alive? So did I actually almost…? Ruby has been crying? The rest of the team? Does that mean Weiss too? Wait, Blake has been crying as well. What I said? What did I say?_

She tried to remember, thinking back through her muddled thoughts. _I remember my regret, what I said about losing Blake, then as everything went dark I said-_her eyebrows shot up as she remembered confessing loving Blake.

The doctor walked in. She looked at Yang and said, "Miss Xiao Long, do you know what almost happened?"

Yang tried, but only could manage a hoarse whisper, "I almost burned the school to the ground?"

The doctor said, "Well aside from that, we came close to losing you, 3 times. This week has been one hell of a chaotic mess. With repairs to your dorm, and our efforts to save you almost failing on several accounts, supported only by Miss Schnee's financial help, we were able to take a few risks, which seemed to be successful."

Yang thought _Weiss did what? And after I treated her like that? What risks?_ She voiced that last concern out loud.

The doctor hesitated before replying, "Extreme medical treatments that require hands and means not at this academy. If it weren't for Miss Schnee's funding, we wouldn't have been able to perform them."

Yang knew the unspoken, but implied response after that. Something didn't add up though. Then it hit her.

"But wouldn't those need approval from a relative, or someone related? Ruby is too young to do that. So who?"

The doctor gave a warm smile for the first time since walking in. She answered, "I don't think it is my place to answer that. That privilege falls to someone else. The one who authorized the orders, through insisting constantly."

The doctor walked out of the room.

Yang looked confused, "Wait you never said-" She heard, "I did," from beside her bed. Blake was standing by the bed looking at Yang.

Yang could only say, "What? How did…oh." She realized only one thing could have happened.

Blake asked, "Yang, when you said that, what did you mean?"

Yang said, "Exactly what I said. My regret for my stupidity. And that I love you and would never want anything to happen to you." As Blake turned pink, Yang re-enforced the statement, "I do love you Blake. You are smart, quick-thinking, beautiful, know how to keep a reasonable head during stress and so much more. I would never want you hurt, ever. You mean far too much for that."

Blake looked at the girl, "Yang, It's been a week since the incident and your confession. In that time I've thought about this, long and hard. I realized two things. One: you are reckless, impulsive, temperamental, and at times, can seem insane. But you are also sweet, kind, caring, protective of what matters, accepting of your faults, determined, passionate, and can make anything fun."

She came closer. "Two," she said more quietly, "I've waited to hear that for a while. I can even admit I wanted you to say that. And I want to say, I love you too, Yang."

Yang felt Blake's lips meet hers. Yang felt a rush of emotions. _Blake is kissing me._ She responded in kind.

Blake pulled back. She smiled at her girlfriend, and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"I will stay here. I haven't left since I brought you in. I'm not going to leave until you do. Now rest, Yang. I will let Ruby and Weiss know when you wake up."

Yang smiled at her girlfriend. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was happy. All seemed right. Everything was going to be ok.

**A/N: Well that was interesting. Bumblebee has begun. What do you think of the story so far? I like to hear the opinions of the readers. If you wish to share your thoughts, you may leave a review.**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, favorite and followed so far.**

**Also, thanks to Maple Leaf for her advice in the review. It was a good point. **

**See you all in chapter 4!**


	4. Remembrance

**Author's Note: Hello again! I have another chapter for you! So without further delay, here is Chapter 4!**

**Update, 11/11/14: Grammar and punctuation issues. Also, I took Maple Leaf's advice to all of the first 4 chapters, while improving that which was done on chapters 3 and 4.**

**Chapter 5 will be updated at a later time.**

**Title: Remembrance**

**Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Horror, Hurt/Comfort**

**Summary: Some details about the past are remembered.**

They sat down and Weiss started. "Our next class we will have is," she looked at the schedule, "Math."

Ruby groaned, "I hate Math."

Weiss smiled, she knew the next subject would motivate Ruby. "That is followed by Weapon Mechanics." Ruby's eyes lit up.

"But first, we have to get through Math. Then we can move on."

Ruby deflated. She complained, "But Weiss, can't we do weapons first, then go back to Math? Didn't you say do what you know first, and then come back to the harder topics?"

Weiss would not let Ruby skip the Math. Ruby would get caught up in Weapons, and Math would not be done afterward. She knew the process. She was not going fall for that. "No. you excel at Weapons, but you don't make the same effort in anything else. Everything they teach us here is what we need to learn."

Ruby argued, "But what does Math, or History, or English, or any of the other stuff we are supposed to learn have to do with fighting Grimm?"

Weiss sighed. Ruby was being difficult to help, again. She didn't accept the help. "That 'stuff,' as you call it, are components of survival, both on and off the battlefield. Do you honestly expect that scythe to live your life for you?"

Ruby countered with the same tone and attitude, "That 'scythe,' as you call it, is my weapon. It's how I fight. And no, it doesn't 'live my life for me.' My life is my own choice. We are in a school for combat, I chose to be a huntress."

Weiss asked, "Have you ever once went anywhere without Crescent Rose? There is more to being a huntress than fighting Grimm. And not all battles can be fought with physical action. You have to strengthen not only your body, but your mind and heart as well. Losing those battles can kill you faster than any blade or Grimm."

Ruby started to argue but Weiss continued, she hated herself for saying what she was about to say, but it would drive her point home. "Ruby, remember a bit over a week ago? Yang lost one of those battles. And it almost killed her and Blake.

History teaches us mistakes, so we can learn from them and grow. Math teaches us how to think more quickly and calculate. English helps us understand reading and writing, so we can learn other knowledge along with those."

Ruby looked hurt at the thought of the incident. She realized Weiss was right. "Have you heard from Blake?"

Weiss shook her head. "Nothing other than she woke up, and after, and I quote, 'Some surprising discussion,' she went back to sleep."

Ruby said, "I hope she's ok." Then something crossed her thoughts. She shuddered, and tears filled her eyes.

Weiss said, "She'll be fine. Half of those treatments they tried, did some weird things. But we thought she wouldn't wake up remember? If there's one thing I can say about your sister, it's that she never gives up. I just wish she would put that drive towards other means, rather than keeping up with the crazy trouble she causes."

Ruby appeared not to hear her. "Are you listening?" She looked closer at the younger girl. Her eyes were glazed. She was daydreaming again. Weiss snapped her fingers in front of Ruby's face. Ruby looked shocked, but came out of her reverie.

Ruby looked scared. She said, "Weiss, I need a minute. I don't feel well. Could you get me some water?

Weiss got up and filled a cup with water, something was wrong. Ever since that day, Ruby kept spacing out and then being frightened. _What was she thinking?_

She handed the girl the water, and she took a drink. Ruby stood up, and swayed a bit. "W-Weiss? I feel funny."

Weiss laid Ruby down on her bed. The dorm had miraculously been restored to exactly the way it was before the inferno. Ruby was in no condition to sleep in the top bunk. As much as she hated it, she had to let Ruby lie on her bed, instead.

Ruby fell asleep quickly. Weiss stared at her. She couldn't help but feel something terrible was tormenting Ruby, yet Ruby wouldn't tell her what it was.

Weiss was worried. _I wish she'd trust me with this. I want to help her, but I don't know what keeps frightening her. If she would only tell me what was wrong._

Her tablet went off then. She looked at the message, it was from Blake.

"Hey Weiss. Yang is awake. She wants to see her sister and you. She wants to apologize for before. Could you two come to the infirmary? Oh! And we have an announcement."

Weiss sent back, "Ruby is sleeping. She's been spacing out and when she comes to, she seems frightened. She won't tell me what it is that's bothering her. And every time, she says she doesn't feel well. But it keeps getting worse. She looked like she was about to faint, so I laid her down."

She got a reply, "Weiss, its Yang. I know what's bothering Rubes. It was about what Blake mentioned that upset her. Don't take it personal. That is something that even I don't know the truth about. Ruby doesn't seem to trust anyone with what happened before she came to live with us. All I know is her mother was killed. It was said by Grimm. She was a huntress. And she was said she was killed by Grimm when they attacked. No one ever found the body. But there seemed to be evidence of her death. That cloak she wears belonged to her mother. I think Ruby knows something, but whatever it is, she's never told anyone."

Weiss understood now. Every time Ruby spaced out, it was because that day was brought up. Apparently that memory of her mother was being triggered by the topic of that incident. And Weiss was usually the one to use it as an example.

_Damn it, Weiss. You did it again. You're the reason Ruby's in this state._

She looked at Ruby, and dropped the tablet. She ran to the bed. Ruby was crying, filled with horror. She kept rolling around. Ruby was having a nightmare about the memory. She said, "Ruby wake up. Please wake up."

She got no result. She put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, and shook her. She repeated the same words, louder.

Ruby jumped out of the bed. Weiss wrapped her arms around Ruby, and hugged her. She said, "It's ok. Don't worry. It's over. Gone."

Ruby only repeated, "Gone. She's gone." She started crying. Ruby buried her face in Weiss's shoulder. "I can't help it. I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean for this." She wept. Weiss realized Ruby did know something.

She said, "Ruby, what happened to your mother? What secret have you been keeping that keeps tearing you apart inside? Tell me. You can trust me. Please Ruby."

Ruby decided it was time to be honest. Weiss was not going to like the answer. "I…I-It was my fault."

Weiss said, "No Ruby. Grimm killed your mother. You didn't make them." Ruby shook her head.

Weiss looked at Ruby in shock, "No, Ruby. You can't mean that." Ruby nodded.

Ruby said, "The Grimm overwhelmed everything. My mom, she told me she was going to help. I didn't want her to go. I tried to tell her to stay. She said, 'I love you, Ruby. But I must help. Don't worry about me.' I tried to run after her. Then I saw beowolves. I ran towards her. I knocked her off balance. A beowolf hit her. She went over a cliff. I made my mother vulnerable, and she's gone because of me.

I ran to where she left me, she had tried to cover me with her cloak. I picked it up. I wear it every day, both as a reminder of my mistake, and a symbol of my vow made that day. 'I will never let another person become weak because of my weakness. I will fight to become stronger, and I will never let another person fall before I do.' That's why I fight, Weiss."

Weiss said, "You fight to redeem your past mistake, because you feel you make others weak." Ruby gave her affirmation.

Weiss realized Ruby was fighting, not for herself, but for everyone else. She didn't value herself, she thought everyone else mattered more than she did. Weiss wasn't sure if that was foolish or humble. But it was noble. She remembered Blake saying that her choice was ambitious for a child. She knew now that ambition was actually guilt.

Weiss realized her tablet had been going off repeatedly since she dropped it. She could see a string of messages from Blake and Yang. She reached down and picked it up. The messages were a set of panicked questions. They started getting very difficult to read, due to bad spelling, as they went on.

She messaged back, "She's ok, now. Don't panic. There is nothing for you two to worry about."

She looked at Ruby, "Your sister is awake. She wanted to talk to us. Apparently they have some announcement. Do you want to go see them?" Ruby shook her head. "I want to sleep. Can't it wait until morning?"

Weiss thought that was a better idea. She looked at the clock. It read 9:15 pm. She realized the whole day had been spent. She told Ruby she would let Yang know they would see her tomorrow, after a night's rest. She relayed that through the tablet. "I understand. Good night," was the only reply.

Ruby said, "Weiss, I don't want to be alone." Weiss was embarrassed by the implication. But she realized Ruby had just told her something she had never confessed to anyone. She couldn't leave that alone and break the trust Ruby had placed in her.

She laid Ruby on the bed again, and pulled the covers up. Then she went to the other side and got under the covers. She wrapped her arms around Ruby and said, "I'll be right here, all night. If anything happens, wake me up and tell me, ok?"

Ruby said "Ok. Thank you, Weiss." And she closed her eyes.

Weiss looked at her with concern. _Such an amazing girl. How could someone ever think that about themselves and use it for such a good purpose? I swear she is such a dolt, but she's someone I can trust, maybe even at one point possibly with my life. If she doesn't see the value in herself, then I think I can help her find it. She fights for everyone else, at her expense. But I need to show her, that self-sacrifice is not the way accomplish redemption and growth. I can't let her die for someone else's sake, not when she would just throw herself away that easily._

She felt a weird feeling run through her. It seemed to spread from her chest to everywhere else. She had never felt anything like what she felt. It was the same feeling as before, when she called Ruby beautiful.

Weiss thought,_ What is this? Why would I feel and think this way?_ She looked at the sleeping girl. She decided to figure it out in the morning. She went to sleep.

_Ruby's Dream_

Ruby was standing between the trolls and the princess. She shouted, "Don't fear, princess! These hideous creeps won't get past me! I will protect you, my lady Weiss."

Weiss, the princess of the kingdom of Asarewin, smiled at the knight who had stood by her since they were young. Ruby had always vowed to be a knight. So she did everything she could to accomplish that goal, and she eventually succeeded.

Ruby saw the smile the princess gave her, and smiled back, saying, "it's great to see you happy again."

To which the princess replied, "How could I not be? The knight who stood by me, time and time again, has never left my side."

Ruby said, "I will stand by you forever."

The princess repeated the last word as a question, "Forever?" Ruby nodded and moved to fight the enemies that were threatening her princess.

The trolls laughed and attempted to punch the knight. However, she was too fast. The knight whipped out of the way faster than the eye could follow, it was what got her recognized for her position as a knight. The troll's arm was gone, halfway up its forearm. The troll had no time to react before it was killed by the knight's scythe. The troll fell. The second had a leg and arm missing, before the first hit the ground. Then it met the same fate.

The last troll seemed to have done something it shouldn't have been possible to do. It was _learning._ The troll seemed to be smart enough to observe and expect Ruby's next move. It grabbed the scythe just below the sickle. Ruby was shocked. No foe had ever been able to do anything like that, especially not a troll. The information about the task had been correct. This wasn't just a troll. It was something else. It raised her to face level. Ruby saw blood-red eyes. It looked like evil was in the troll's eyes. It was unlike anything the knight had ever witnessed. She then used a function of her scythe, not well known by others. She pulled something, it resembled a lever of sorts. At the same time, she pulled the scythe down and at an angle. The scythe let off an explosion, while cutting through the monster's hand that was holding the weapon. The monster made a sound of rage and pain that definitely did not sound like a troll.

She wasted no time, she pointed her scythe backward and fired again, propelling her to the creature. She attacked quickly, rapid slices that were faster than a blur. She landed on the ground. The creature in front of her fell, in pieces, to the ground.

She walked back to the princess, sheathing her weapon. She bowed, "As is my duty, and my promise, those creatures are defeated. But this new creature, poses a great threat. But I will stand by you and protect you, no matter what beast may try to harm you, forever."

Weiss smiled, "When you say forever, what do you mean?"

Ruby stood up, "As long as it takes, whatever it takes, no matter how much time passes." Ruby kissed her.

_Weiss's Dream_

Weiss was running through the city of Vale. She had to find the store. It was imperative that she reach it, before the time specified in the note. She passed by a shop, she saw the time out of the corner of her eye. _Less than two minutes._ The note's only instructions were, "Meet me by the shop in the south quadrant of Vale. Be there by 5:30 sharp. If not, you will lose something most dear to you."

Weiss found the note in her dorm, at 5 pm. She wasted no time in running as fast as she could. She never had much that she cared about before attending Beacon, but she found much more than she expected to ever find just by attending an academy. She thought of all the things she held close to her heart: her friends, her sister, her mother.

She smirked at the ironic change. At home, she never had anything but her requirements to her family's company. The only things she held dear then were her weapon, Myrtenaster, and a few keepsakes from before her father became a tyrant. Now she had things that truly mattered, that she knew were worth fighting for.

Then she saw it. _There._ She ran to the shop. She burst inside, barely noticing the Schnee logo above the door. She stopped to catch her breath. It was dark. She tried to find out what was around her, but she couldn't detect anything.

Then she heard a laugh. She recognized the insane sound. "Father." The lights came on, her father stood there in the middle of the room.

At his feet was, "RUBY!" she shouted. Her father had his weapon out. It was pointed down at the girl on the floor.

Her father said, "I said 5:30 _sharp_. You walked in 2 seconds early. I taught you punctuality, as well as everything else required as I raised you. But this girl has made you weak. So as punishment, two seconds means two injuries to the girl you love."

He tried to slice at Ruby, but was surprised as his weapon was halted in mid-strike. Weiss had used a glyph to immobilize the sword. She then drew Myrtenaster, shifted the barrel to green dust. Then she dashed in by use of another glyph and forced the weapon out of her father's hand. This was reminiscent of her battle before, where she first failed at perfection while training.

She stood between the two, "Father, you are sadistic and cruel. Your idea of perfection is a sham! You are willing to kill one of Headmaster Ozpin's most admirable students just to satisfy your own twisted fantasy. That is farther from perfect than anything I've ever heard of."

Ruby said from behind her, "You tell him Weiss." She had stood up and was standing behind Weiss, glaring at the man in front of her.

Her father laughed again. The sound was terrifying, he truly had went off the edge. Then Ruby heard a noise. It sounded like rumbling. It was getting closer to the building. Ruby grabbed Weiss and ran out of the shop, using her semblance as a quick route out. They glanced back once, and saw the shop being crushed by a demolition vehicle.

They stopped outside of Beacon. Ruby said, "Thank you Weiss. I wouldn't have lived without your help."

Weiss replied, "Ruby, I won't let you get hurt because of my past. I will always be there when you need me, forever."

Ruby said, "When you say forever, what are you saying?"

Weiss smiled, "No matter where you are, no matter who you're with, no matter when it is, no matter what happens, nothing will keep me from being by your side, ever." She kissed Ruby.

Ruby and Weiss woke up in surprise at the dream they each had. What was more surprising was that the kiss in the dreams, actually happened outside of the dream. They looked at each other in shock and embarrassment.

Ruby started to apologize. Weiss interrupted her with a finger to her lips.

"Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

Ruby said, "I, uh, had a dream. I was a knight, and you were a princess. I fought off three trolls, one of which was strangely different. Then I walked up to you and explained when you asked what I meant when I said, 'I would stand by you forever.' Then I kissed you."

Ruby's fairy tale imagination amused Weiss. But Weiss recognized those words. Ruby asked, "Why did you?"

Weiss responded with her dream's events, ending with similar words and the same action as in Ruby's dream. Ruby's mouth fell open.

"So wait. We each had a dream, where we protected the other from danger, saying we would be there for each other forever, and kissed? And at the same time? And it happened out here too?"

Weiss nodded at each point. She realized what she had felt. She said to her, "I love you, Ruby."

Ruby looked stunned at what had just occurred. She replied, "I love you too Weiss."

Weiss looked at the clock, it was only 2 in the morning. She said "Let's go back to sleep. We have an announcement of our own to give in the morning."

They went back to sleep, cuddling together.

**A/N: And there is Chapter 4! White Rose and Bumblebee are both ago! Next chapter involves the revelations between the team. See you all in Chapter 5!**


	5. Acceptance

**Author's Note: Hello! Here's another chapter for you! Chapter 5 is ready. So here you go! Enjoy!**

**Update, 12/7/14: all 5 chapters are now up to date, with the writing issues I could find left, and extending Maple Leaf's advice to chapter 5. My apologies to Maple Leaf for mistyping the name in my update, that has been corrected as well. Also, I added Horror to the genres of chapter 4, because I felt Weiss's nightmare of her father warranted that.**

**Title: Acceptance**

**Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang**

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort,**

**Summary: The truth is told, in more ways than expected.**

"Wakey, Wakey, you two lovebirds!"

Ruby and Weiss looked up at Yang and Blake smiling at them. Weiss repeated, "Lovebirds?"

Yang and Blake snickered, "Sleep well?" Yang asked.

Ruby said, "Yes, we did. Now can we go back to sleep?" Ruby sat up, suddenly realizing who she was talking to. "Yang! You're ok! Wait, you are, aren't you?"

Yang replied, "I'm fine. Thanks to all of you. Especially Blakey here." She kissed Blake. Ruby looked surprised. Then she remembered something.

"THAT was your announcement? You and Blake are…together?"

Blake answered, "Yes. Your sister and I are together. As of yesterday, in fact. I guess from what we see here, that you and Weiss are too?"

Weiss quipped, "You guess? Do you ever guess? Of course! It's not like we are going to hide our relationship. Though, I don't think it's possible to do that even if we wanted to. The two of you, always nosing into everything."

Yang shot back, "Hey, easy there Princess! I'm just looking out for my little sis. Don't bite my head off. I'm not trying to be mean."

Weiss said, "I'm not a princess." She did notice the _ice_ term was left out. _Yang is not acting like herself. 'Don't bite my head off?' Since when did Yang ever say something like that?_ "You are different today, Yang."

Yang laughed, "A lot is different isn't it, Weiss? I think the 'treatments' you paid for, by the way thanks for doing that, may have had a few unexpected side effects."

Blake added, "Not to mention the fact that you completely losing it pretty much caused you to almost have a stroke."

At that Yang's humor died instantly, "Yeah, I never thought I would get angry enough for THAT."

Weiss added, "Smoke inhalation didn't help."

Ruby said, "Damn it, Yang. You are going be the death of yourself, if you don't stop going nuts every time someone says something you don't like. On that note, I'm sorry for pushing you that far. I should have said that, any of it."

Yang accepted the apology, and gave her own.

Ruby then asked, "What side effects?" Yang hesitated, looking at Blake. Blake nodded.

Yang replied, "Well, let's just say, some dust got to some places that may or may not have shifted a few things in my head in the last two treatments they did." Blake nudged her, Yang sighed.

"Dust infusion went a bit awry. They were supposed to use it for the two results they wanted to help with. While that did succeed, my brain, which I do have thank you very much, has a different flow to it, I think? I don't know enough about neurology to understand that gibberish they spoke."

Weiss said cautiously, "So, you're not as hot-headed and insane as before?"

Yang grinned, "Oh no, Weiss. I'm way more hot-headed and insane, at least I'm insane for my Beautiful Blakey." The girl mentioned blushed pink, "That was cheesy, Yang. Way too cheesy." Yang said, "Oh, come on, Blakey. You know you LOVE cheesy."

Ruby asked, "So how did it happen? Your relationship, I mean."

Yang retold her part, with the lapse of consciousness being where she knew nothing, ending with the moment in the infirmary. Blake followed suit with her part, filling in the gaps that Yang left out.

Yang asked, "And you and Weiss?" Ruby fell silent immediately. Weiss looked at Ruby. The girl shook her head. "Ruby-" Weiss began.

She was cut off by, "No I can't. Please don't make me, Weiss." Weiss said, "Ruby, why not?" The answer was whispered in her ear, "She'd hate me"

Weiss looked at Ruby with an incredulous expression, "Hate you?"

Yang said, "I could never hate you, sis. You're family. How could I hate you for anything? No matter what, you can trust me, forever."

Weiss heard that word again. Ruby seemed to gain confidence from that as well. "Ok, Yang. Here goes." She recited what she told Weiss, and what Weiss had said. Tears filled Ruby's eyes during the confession again. Weiss put her arm around the girl.

Yang was silent for a bit. "So, that's what Summer said," She muttered.

Weiss repeated, "Summer? Wait...Ruby isn't your last name Rose? So then, Summer Rose? That was your-how could I have not known?"

Ruby and Yang both looked at Weiss with disbelief. Ruby spoke up, "You knew my Mom? How? When? What? Where?" Weiss shook her head, "I didn't, at least not personally." Yang asked, "Who?"

Weiss said ashamedly, "Ruby, I think you need to see something." She walked over to her desk, and pulled out a binder. She opened it, and pulled out of a pocket a small book. She walked back to Ruby, and handed it to her. Ruby looked at the front cover. It had a rose symbol on it. "Is this what I think it is?"

Weiss, looked at Ruby. "I wish I had known. Yes, that is your mother's journal." Ruby opened it and looked through it. She read familiar things. Then she came to the part she dreaded.

_No date_

_I have been told the Intel. I must fulfil my duties as a huntress. I can't let my daughters perish. My husband will watch over them._

_I hope I can keep this up. The day is coming. My family doesn't know. I won't let them worry as much as I have. In this, ignorance is bliss. They look so happy. I can't bring myself to ruin that. It must wait._

_Tomorrow is the day. I've tucked my girls in. My husband knows now. He found out today. He wasn't happy that I kept this from them. He said, "Summer, ignorance is what kills people. Secrets, not knowing the truth. How can you help us be safe, if we don't know what you are saving us from? Think about them. What if you don't come back? You and both know the dangers of our profession. What if they never knew what happened? You need to say something."_

_I woke up to a sound I hoped I would never hear. It has happened. My husband watched me leave to help. There was no time to talk. I heard a voice, "Mom? Where are you going?" I looked down and saw her, my daughter, beautiful as a rose. Just like her name and mine. I told her I was going to help. She said, "No." I told her, "I love you, my Rose. But I must help. Don't worry about me." I covered her with my cloak, then I ran to help, there was no time left._

_There they were. The beowolves had attacked the village. I readied myself to fight. When I heard, "NO!" My daughter was there, she had followed me. Stupid to tell her not to worry. She cares too much. Of course she would worry. She ran in. I saw a beowolf ready to attack. I did the only thing I thought of. I tried to protect my daughter. I moved to intercept, but I was careless. I lost my balance. I never did like the deep, slippery snow. The beowolf hit me, it hurt. But I saw my daughter's eyes as I fell over the edge. They had guilt and remorse in them. I knew what she thought, and that hurt worse than anything else ever had. It wasn't her fault. But then I was falling. As I was falling my only wish was for my daughter to not blame herself for my shortcomings. If I had only been honest, this wouldn't have happened._

_I hurt all over. The fall should have killed me, but somehow I'm still alive. But for how long? I thought back to the scene above. 'Don't blame yourself.' It was impossible to speak in anything more than a breath. It even hurt to breathe. Then I heard footsteps. I looked towards the sound. It hurt, but I could turn my head slightly. I saw a symbol on the woman's clothes. It was the Schnee logo. I looked into eyes so kind. She looked at me with sadness and said, "You have paid a terrible price for your heart, Summer Rose. You made the ultimate act of selfless kindness, for the ones you love. I'm sorry, Summer. I don't have the means to help you here. And I can't get you to the closest medical care in time. I think your daughter will grow up to be strong, courageous, kind, and caring, just like her mother." I decided to hand her this diary. I hope it goes to the right hands one day. I asked her to write this last entry, with my last breaths I gave her my request. My friend obliged. Her husband was being irrational and out of control. But she still remained the same person I knew from when we were younger. "Thank you, Sam," Was the last thing I said._

Ruby looked up with tears in her eyes. The dorm was quiet after Ruby had just read that out loud.

Weiss said, "Samantha Schnee, my mother, gave me that before I left to come to this academy. She told me I would know why she gave it to me and when the right time was to reveal it to the right person. I never thought that this would happen though."

Ruby said, "Weiss, I don't know what to think. This is…I never thought that…" She trailed off. After some silence she said "Thank you so much, Weiss."

Yang and Blake observed with solemn sadness. "Weiss was right," Blake said sadly. The three looked at her. "There is a lot we can learn from this. Battles of the heart and mind can be won only by honesty and acceptance and trust. That is how we can learn from mistakes and grow. That is how we do not repeat the mistakes of the past."

The four of them all nodded. Ruby said "Now I understand what Ozpin was saying." They looked at her questioningly. She said, "Ozpin gave me a talk, after you yelled at me, Weiss. The day you said my leadership was a mistake. I didn't understand most of what he said, but I think I get more of it now."

Yang said, "We start classes as normal tomorrow. It's still early. She gestured at the clock. It read 10:30 am. Why don't we spend the day together? Out in the city."

Ruby smiled, "Double dates?" Everyone agreed it was a good idea. "We have to plan out the right places."

Then Ruby's tablet went off. She checked it. It was a message from Ozpin. He wanted to meet them in his office. "I knew this was coming," She sighed. "Let's go. Team RWBY to get our punishment," She said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.

The team shuffled to the headmaster's office. Ruby knocked.

"Come in," was the reply. They walked in. the headmaster looked as exhausted as his welcome had sounded. "Miss Xiao Long, I take it you have recovered?" Yang replied, "Yes Sir. For the most part." "And Miss Rose? How are you faring?"

Ruby said, "Sir, I think I need to be honest about something." Ozpin said, "And what might that be?" Ruby handed him the diary. Ozpin looked at it and said, "Summer?" Ruby nodded, "Read it."

Ozpin opened the diary and skimmed through it. He reached the last entries. He read them, and closed the book. He sat very still for a while. Then, "So, that's the truth. So you thought-that's why-no Ruby. It wasn't your fault. I take it this was the cause of your reclusiveness this past week? And I presume you and your team have spoken?"

Ruby said, "I know that now professor. But it won't stop me from being a huntress. The reason I have now is the same, but for a different cause. We all have learned from all that has happened in the mess. I understand more of what you said before."

Ozpin smiled, "The four people I see standing before me, are not the same people who nearly destroyed half of my school. The girls I see here are new people. They have overcome much trauma, and have become stronger for it. They are more mature, and have learned things they would not have had the circumstances been different. You four are a team, in more than just title. Tell me, will the drama occur again?"

They replied in unison, "No, Professor." He replied, "That shows me you have much to learn still." He looked at them, they were surprised. He continued, "Can you guarantee, that the four of you will not cause that trauma again, without a doubt, one-hundred percent? No you cannot. Don't make promises you can't keep. Because we all know, there is no certainty in life. Unpredictable things happen. We cannot change them, only how we _react_ to them."

Ruby said, "I think my team agrees when I say, we promise to make the effort to handle ourselves better in time of duress. We will stand as a team. And we will make the effort, to improve."

Ozpin's smile increased as the other three members voiced their agreements of Ruby's promise. "I will hold you to that. The effort is what counts. I know it is within each and every one of you, to uphold that promise. Effort is all we can promise with any certainty. If our efforts fail, we tried and we can improve so that the next time the mistake isn't repeated. Thank you. You are dismissed." He handed Ruby the diary. She accepted it. The team walked out of the office.

Yang asked, "Did we just get by with not even a slap on the wrist?"

Ruby said, "No, Yang. We didn't 'get by' with anything. We can't just be light about this. We need to make the effort. If it happens again, we will be expelled."

Blake said, "But that's not the reason we will make that effort." Weiss concluded, "Not to avoid consequences, but to improve for the better. Not perfection, but to be the best that we can be capable of."

Ruby suggested, "Team motto? Make the effort to be the best we can possibly be!"

Yang said, "I like that." Blake said "Me too." Weiss said, "I think it's great."

Team RWBY returned to their dorm. Ruby grabbed a map of Vale. "Ok. We will plan our day now. Where shall we go? Any ideas?"

Yang said, "How about lunch first? That slop they served wasn't food." At that, they realized they hadn't eaten that morning. Ruby said, "Lunch first! Got it! How about here?" She pointed at a café on the map that had a variety of foods." They agreed. "Ok, Weiss. Write it down."

Weiss looked aghast, "Do I look like a scribe to you?" Blake said, "You do know how to manage a schedule, better than any of us." Yang added, "And your handwriting is the best out of us too."

Weiss reluctantly agreed, she _was_ the best person for the task. "You will have to do things like this for yourselves at times too."

Ruby went on, as Weiss grabbed her notebook, "Ok. After lunch where next? How about a movie? They agreed. Ok. Blake checked her tablet. "Hm. The movies playing that afternoon are, well, a comedy, but if we stop for lunch we won't make it. Oh Hell No! Not that!" Ruby asked, "What?" Yang looked over her girlfriend's shoulder and paled. "No. Very bad idea. How about this?" She pointed at the movie playing at 2:25 pm.

Blake smiled, "Perfect. Who wants to see the new remake of Romeo and Juliet?"

Ruby said, "I've wanted to watch that."

Weiss looked at her in disbelief, "You, Ruby Rose, read Shakespeare? "

Ruby quoted, "My bounty is as boundless as the sea, My love as deep; the more I give to thee, The more I have, for both are infinite."

The team stared at her in surprise. Ruby said, "What? Can't a girl enjoy a good romance once in a while?"

Weiss replied, "Yes, Ruby. But it's the fact that you read a book!"

Ruby looked insulted, "I read! Anyway, moving on."

Yang pointed at a spot on the map, "How about this until dinnertime?" Ruby said, "A pool! Oh cool! Yes! Let's swim!" Weiss looked at the map, "That is a good way to relax. I think I'm in."

Blake said, "I'll go, but I'm not getting in the water. I don't like swimming." Yang smiled, "Ok, Blakey. They have chairs you can sit in. we can relax on them while these two enjoy the pool."

Ruby said, "Ok. Sounds like a plan. Then dinner?" Weiss smiled. "How about here?" The rest of the team looked surprised. "Weiss, those require reservations, at least three hours in advance. And that's just to get in! Plus it's really expensive."

Weiss smiled, "I think I can take care of that. A romantic dinner at a romantic restaurant to finish off such a wonderful day! It sounds great, right?" Ruby only commented, "Sounds amazing."

Ruby said, "And the last thing for the day!" She pointed at the map. They looked, her finger was on an empty field. Yang said, "Ruby, there's nothing there." Ruby smirked, and pulled out her tablet. She showed them an advertisement. "Blake's mouth fell open, "A fireworks display?" Yang said, "Nice!" Weiss kept reading the advertisement "It's to honor Beacon and the Hunters and Huntresses," then she blushed. She preferred not to say what the last event of the night was.

Ruby smiled as she saw Weiss blush. _That is so romantic. I think Blake and Yang will be surprised. Not to mention, they will join in, without a doubt._

She wrote that event down. She read off the schedule. Everyone agreed. Ruby looked at the time. 11:45. "Time to go to lunch, if we want to make it on time for the movie! Operation: Team RWBY's Double Date Day is ready to go! So let's do it!"

As they walked out, Weiss said, "If you're going to name events, you need to find better things to call them."

**A/N: That's chapter 5. Yes I did make Ruby quote Shakespeare. Next chapter involves the rest of the day they planned. See you all in the next chapter!**


	6. Carpe Diem

**Author's note: I'm back! I've seen the truth! JK. FMA joke. Sorry for the long wait. I present to you: Chapter 6: Carpe Diem!**

**Title: Carpe Diem**

**Genres: Friendship/Romance, Hurt/Comfort,**

**Characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang**

**Summary: The team enacts their plan for a day of enjoyment, some long-needed R&R from the chaos.**

**New Poll added! valentine's countdown story! it's on my profile. check it out if you want to vote.**

Ruby's stomach growled. She grimaced, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a tantor. How much farther?"

Yang replied with a disapproving frown, "Sis, I don't think you're even half as bad off as I am. For a week, I had to be fed through an IV, then I had to eat that tasteless crap. By the way, crap is what most of it looked like."

Blake argued, "It didn't look like crap. Stop exaggerating, Yang. I sat by that bed the whole time. How do you think I am? Oh, and It's neurobiology, not neurology."

Yang answered, "As I said, gibberish. You didn't have to starve yourself, Blakey. I wish you hadn't done that." She shook her head sadly.

Blake stopped walking, looking downcast at the ground for a few seconds before stating forlornly, "If you hadn't made it, that wouldn't have mattered."

The blonde just looked at her girlfriend, not knowing what to say.

The white rose couple looked back at the other two before commenting, "You two bicker like an old married couple, and you can't stand to be without each other."

"Married couple?," Blake echoed in surprise.

Yang gave her answer to Blake's confusion, "Forever is a long time, Blakey. That includes the rest of our lives,"

Blake's mouth fell open as her eyes widened in shock, "Excuse me? Did I just hear you say that...at some point...you want to...marry...me?"

Yang gave her affirmation, accompanied with a nod.

Blake blushed, and after a few seconds, fainted.

Yang caught her. She kissed Blake on the lips, "Hey, wake up, Sleeping Beauty."

Blake's eyes snapped open before, "Yang, I say yes now and I'll say yes then. But I think we might be moving a bit fast."

Ruby quoted, "Love moderately. Long love doth so. Too swift arriveth as tardy as too slow."

Weiss got an intriguing idea, "Ruby, am I Pretty?"

Ruby responded exactly as the snow-haired girl expected her to, "Oh, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night. Like a rich jewel in an ethiope's ear. Beauty too rich for use, for Earth to dear. So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows, as yonder o'er her lady fellow shows. Did my heart love til now? Forswear it sight. For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."

At Ruby's Perfect capture of Romeo's accent and words, Weiss kissed her passionately, It seemed at bit too passionately.

Yang watched the scene unfolding, her eyes narrowed with disapproval. _Weiss was turned on by that? She better not take advantage of my sister. I think 'the talk' is in order._

Blake felt temperature increase. she looked at Yang with worry in her eyes. She knew what was going through the girl's mind, "Yang, calm down. I don't think that's happening anytime soon."

Yang gave a low, "better not."

Ruby was suddenly in front of them, "And why not? You may be my half-sisterm but you don't get to decided my relationship. Capiche?"

Weiss repeated in incomprehension, "Half-sister? If that wasn't Yang in the diary, then-"

She was cut off by lips on her own, "Don't ask right now," Ruby pleaded with sad eyes.

"For now we should enjoy today, not live in the past, Carpe Diem!"

Before Weiss could utter a sound, Yang bellowed, "FOOD!"

The four looked at where Yang was pointing, there was the cafe on the next block.

They rushed in and sat at a table. They were given menus by a certain girl with rabbit ears. Ruby questioned, "Velvet?"

The girl admitted, "I work here part-time. Please don't let anyone else know." She shifted tact quickly, "May I take your orders?"

Blake ordered a tuna sandwich, while her partner asked for a steak. Weiss requested a salad, with light dressing.

They looked at their leader, who couldn't make up her mind. She decided she just wanted the large chocolate-chip cookie. This earned a unanimous "no." from the rest. Weiss decided to get her a burger.

Velvet went to put their orders through. While they waited for their food, Ruby clearly deflated by the rejection of her cookie, they broke out in disscussion.

Their food came quickly. As they ate, Ruby spoke up, "Weiss, why did you act like that when I made that quote?"

Weiss felt awkward immediately, "Why do you ask, when you already know the answer? Are you trying to embarrass me? Or...oh God...Are you...trying to...start something here?"

Ruby quickly countered with, "No. I was just-I think I'm going to shut up now."

Weiss looked at her crossly, as the table fell into uncomfortable silence. They all realized that the next event on the list was the exact movie Ruby kept quoting.

Weiss broke the silence with, "Ruby, I think we might be moving a bit fast as well."

As Ruby opened her mouth to speak, Weiss warned, "If you quote ANYTHING, I will walk out of this cafe, plain and fucking simple. Capiche?"

The girl in question snapped her mouth shut instantly, not trusting her self to speak.

Weiss cautioned, "We need to keep better control of ourselves. Impulsiveness only causes problems."

Ruby suggested meekly, "Maybe we should do different events?"

Weiss shook her head, "No. Let us keep with the plan. Think of it as a test."

Ruby didn't like the sound of that. _ I dont think swimming is such a good idea anymore_

Yang suddenly shouted, "Shit!" Which drew questioning looks from Blake and Ruby, and an annoyed "What now?" from Weiss.

"How far away is the theater?" Was what they got.

"About 20 minutes from here. Why?"

Yang only pointed at the clock. It read, 1:55. Blake had an incredulous look, "Have we really been here that long?"

Ruby jumped up, "The time for questions is over. The time for action is NOW!"

She grabbed Yang's hand in one of hers and Weiss's in the other. Yang barley had time to catch Blake's hand before Ruby activated her semblance.

Weiss watched the strangeness a second time, while Yang yelled, "What the HELL is this?"

Weiss replied, "This is her semblance. I'm not sure I like the implications."

Blake just looked like something was on her mind that bothered her.

They stopped outside the theater. Yang looked at the time, 1:55, "OH FUCK!"

Ruby smiled as if something had occured to her. Nobody noticed but Weiss. . _Uh oh. She better not be thinking what I think she is,_

Yang said, "Well, let's go inside."

Ruby tried to walk, but only ended up stumbling. Weiss caught her, looking at her with concern, "Are you okay?"

The brunette nodded, "Just too much to carry...so fast...Won't be doing that again...anytime soon."

Weiss helped her girlfriend inside. They got popcorn and drinks.

As they entered, Yang exclaimed, "Whoa!"

Even though it was early, the theater was almost packed. "Must be popular," Blake mused.

Ruby gave her a 'No duh' look of askance. Weiss observed, "Looks like we won't all four sit together. Ruby and I can sit in the center."

Ruby nodded in agreement.

Blake stated "I don't like the back, too close to the sound."

Yang seemed agreeable to the seating, "I like being closer to the picture."

**Ruby's POV**

They took their seats. Weiss Immediately turned to the girl next to her, "Ruby, This will be a proper date. I will set ground rules for this, and you WILL follow them to the letter. If you don't, I will walk out of this theater and straight back to Beacon. Is that understood?"

Ruby thought, _God I love it when she gets all angry and flustered, trying to be the dominate one in the relationship Of course, thats me. I can get my Angel Princess to do anything, with just the right push, Hmm. I like that pet name. Angel Princess. I wonder when I can use it._

Her thoughts were interupted by, "Did you hear what I just said?"

Ruby answered, "If I don't follow the rules exactly, You'll walk out of here and back to Beacon."

This was met with, "And after that?"

Ruby realized, "I've screwed up. Our first date hasn't even started off, and It's already started going to ruin."

"Huh, I thought you were daydreaming again."

Ruby didn't know what to say to that. She just stared at the floor filled with shame."Then go. If I've screwed up that badly, then you shouldn't be here. I guess I'm not girlfriend material. I won't make you suffer anymore than you already have. I think I need to get this right. I'll be back when I'm more deserving, if that's even possible. If that isn't able to happen, then you deserve better."

As she walked off, she heard Weiss start crying, She didn't want to let Weiss see her tears. Then she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Weiss don't try to stop me. If I just cause you pain, then I shouldn't be with you. I'm going to try to improve. If I don't, then you should be with someone better."

She looked down and saw gold around the wrist of the hand. She looked up into her sister's eyes. They were blood-red.

"Hear me well, Little sis. If you walk out of here now, you better not try to make things right later. You're going to walk out of a theater that's playing Romeo and Juliet, leaving your girlfriend crying? That is completely the fucking opposite of 'girlfriend material' as you put it."

Ruby felt like she would have preferred to be hit by Ember Celica, instead of hearing that. She tried to pull away, but Yang had her wrist in a death grip.

"You want to deserve her? You want to make this right? You want to be 'girlfriend material'? Then Blake and I are about to teach the two of you a lesson in relationships.

"Walking away is undeserving and cowardly, Staying and actually fighting with her through problems like these shows Courage and Love. Don't abandon the woman you love in the middle of the storm. Show her she doesn't have to worry about the raging trouble. You'll find that things are much brighter when the storm passes, when you come out of it together, rather than leaving her to suffer alone and hurt."

Yang led her back to Weiss.

Ruby looked at Weiss. She saw a girl who had no one. Who had everyone leave when she needed them most. A girl who never had what she had always needed: Someone to love her and understand. Ruby had almost become part of that equation. Ruby hadn't given thought to what Weiss was going through. She knew exactly what to do.

**Weiss's POV**

_Ok, Weiss. Time to get this straight. I need to set some restrictions._

As she spoke her guidelines, she noticed the girl's eyes were unfocused. . _Does she ever pay attention?_

At her question, Ruby seemed to snap out of it. But her answer was only the first part, she decided to ask for tbe rest. She was surprised by the response._ I guess she WAS listening._

Her acknowledgement got the opposite reaction from Ruby she expected.

As Ruby gave her admission of defeat, and subsequent choice to leave, Weiss started to cry.

_It's happen again. This always happens. You are such a Bitch, Weiss. How could you make her feel like she doesn't deserve you? Are you too perfect for her?_

Weiss closed her eyes in horrified shock at that. _No. I'm not perfect Everyone always runs when I snap at them. When I fail, nobody ever stays. I just want someone to love me, who understands._

_But who could ever love a monster like you? Who could ever understand such a Bitch? Nobody ever could._

Weiss was suddenly more terrified than she had ever been before. 'What's happening to me? It's like I've argued with myself for so long, there is another person.'

She heard, "That's not good at all, " from right next to her.

She jumped out of her seat, "Blake! You scared the living fuck out of me!"

Blake looked at her with a mixture of pity and compassion, "To have your dark side take on a personality of it's own is a terrible thing to have to experience. If you want someone to talk to, who understands, just ask."

Weiss felt a strange feeling in her head. Then she rudely snapped, "I'm not a nutcase. But I should have known the black harlot was one all along. It's always the quiet ones." A cruel smirk danced across her lips as she turned Blake's words on her.

Weiss's mouth fell open not even ten seconds later, as laughter resounded in her head. She put her head in her hands and started weeping.

Blake gave no reaction to the insult. She waited for the inevitable two questions.

"Why is this happening to me? Can I be...put back together?"

Blake admitted sadly, "Only you can answer those questions.

She led Weiss to Ruby, who was being led to her by Yang.

Ruby's arms encircled Weiss. Ruby said, "Weiss. you don't have to feel unloved or lonely. I'm never going to let you go. I won't abandon you. EVER. I love you, Angel Princess, Forever. No matter what Bitch you act like, no matter what anyone says, That will NEVER Change. Not here, nor anywhere else."

Weiss kept sobbing, "Don't leave me alone, please. I don't want to alone anymore. I Love you Rose Angel. And I will love you, forever. I'm so sorry. Thank you for staying."

Everyone had lost interest in the movie. They were to busy admiring the amazing moment happening right before them.

The team looked at the screen. It showed one of the most climatic and heartfelt scenes: The lovers' last stand with each other, the mutual suicide.

Ruby said, "Let us go, shall we?"

The team left the theater, heading towards the rest of the day and everything that would come aftef.

They failed to notice that one person was more interested than anyone else, and she had good reason to be. The White-haired woman saw the spectical with her daughter happen in front of her eyes.

Samantha smiled, _I'm glad my daughter found someone who will stand by her. She will need it, especially from now on._

She walked out of the theater, watching the team head off. ._ It won't be long before word of this reaches Clarence. My husband has eyes and ears everywhere. I must protect my daughter from his tyranny. No matter what it takes._

With that, the Schnee mother set off after her daughter, always at the right distance, constantly alert.

**A/N: There's chapter 6. This chapter was one crazy ride.**

**I apologize for making you all wait. It seems I have my writing schedule in order. Starting next week. My plans are to upload a chapter each on Tuesdays and Fridays,**

**Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this story. I hope you continue to enjoy RWBY: When You Say Forever. If you want to tell me what you thought of this chapter, leave a review.**

**I'll see you all in Chapter 7! Happy New Year to you all!**


End file.
